Something
by alotlikelove
Summary: Phil is leaving and taking Keely's heart with him. What will he do? OneShot. R


Something 

_**Time to say good-bye**_

_**Again like he did before**_

_**Wishing he had he had told her**_

_**Wishing he had more**_

"Good-bye Keels." Phil said wiping away tears that escaped her cheeks.

"Phil… please don't go." Keely said hugging him tighter afraid of what his answer would be.

"Keely, if I could stay you know there would be no where in the universe that I would rather be."

"Phil." Keely didn't want to let go but her body disobeyed her thoughts and backed away and watched him leave. She sat on the ground and cried.

_**She tries to erase the memories**_

_**All the happy times**_

_**She wants to let go **_

_**But can't get him out of her mind**_

"I love you Phil." Keely whispered. She knew he couldn't hear her. She knew he never could. She watched Phil walk further and further, until he reached the time machine. _Please don't get in, please don't get in Phil. Please don't leave me. _Keely thought as she watched him. Phil took a deep breath. As soon as his hand touched the handle the tears came. He opened it to find Pim sitting happily in her seat. Lloyd was busy with last minute check ups and Barb was just sitting. Phil slumped into a seat and looked at the peppershaker. He couldn't believe this hand finally happened.

_**There's something in his eyes**_

_**He doesn't her to see**_

_**All the tears he cries at night**_

_**Wish they could be**_

_**There's something his heart**_

_**He doesn't want her to know**_

_**All his feeling from the start **_

_**He's got to let them go**_

Barb was the only one who saw the change in Phil. Just staring at that peppershaker as if it was the only thing that mattered in his world anymore.

"Phil." Keely said as she saw his face peek out the window. She turned her head so that he couldn't see the mascara stained tears roll down her cheeks.

Phil looked down at the shaker again tracing the "P" over and over. He knew that no matter how long he had stayed up the night before figuring out how to tell Keely he was going to leave. His head was full of her. The way she smiled, whenever he was around her he couldn't help but smile.

_**Watches out the window, tears roll down his cheek**_

_**Doesn't want to go to bed knowing she's in his dreams**_

"Is Philly-Willy a wittle sad?" Pim said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Pim." Phil said so quiet he was almost unheard.

"Pim. Leave him alone. It's a long trip and I don't want to listen to you two fighting." Lloyd said from his seat.

_**She lets it all go fall down hard, where they said goodbye**_

_**She tries to make the tears go away but they're still in her eyes**_

Keely tried to get up. She tried to forget him, his name, his smile, the way he made her heart melt at the thought of his very presence. But she couldn't. A fresh wave of tears came, despite her best efforts to try and stop them. She didn't wan to believe he was gone.

_**There's something in his eyes**_

_**He doesn't her to see**_

_**All the tears he cries at night**_

_**Wish they could be**_

_**There's something his heart**_

_**He doesn't want her to know**_

_**All his feeling from the start **_

_**He's got to let them go**_

"Phil, are you okay?" Barb said looking back at his mom. Lloyd had started the time machine and was about to take off.

"No I'm not. I had to leave the greatest person back in an entire century! I hardly call that 'alright.'" Phil said pain dripping from every syllable. The tears he thought he could stop from coming came. Without a sign, without warning.

_**He knows it now, she's all he needs**_

_**She wishes he was still there**_

_**Gotta go back make this realty**_

_**She can't believe he's not here**_

"Mom, dad, Pim, I love you all but I can't live without Keely. You have no idea what it's like not knowing I'll never see her again. I don't want to live another second without her! I'm not going back." Phil said as he grabbed his bags and ran out the door. He dropped them ten feet away from Keely and walked up to her. She was so absorbed in her own tears and pain she didn't even notice him.

"Keely, I'm not leaving." Phil said stretching out his hand and pulling her up off the ground.

"Let me guess, the time machine wasn't really fixed but it will be in a month?" Keely said emotionless.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, ever. I told them this is were I belong."

_**Make the sacrifice he needs her more**_

_**She's gotta get off the ground**_

_**But now he's back just like before**_

_**She can't believe it now**_

"Phil? You left your parents for me?" Keely said looking in his eyes for s sign of a prank of a cruel trick. There was nothing. Just the same red colored, puffy skin around them.

"Yes. Keely, I love you more than

_**Make the sacrifice he needs her more**_

_**She's gotta get off the ground**_

_**But now he's back just like before**_

_**She can't believe it now**_

"Phil? You left your parents for me?" Keely said looking in his eyes for s sign of a prank of a cruel trick. There was nothing. Just the same red colored, puffy skin around them as Keely's eyes.

"Yes. Keely, I love you more than anything. I couldn't leave you." Phil said pulling her into a tight hug. She buried her face into his shoulder and began to cry again.

"Keely? Aren't you happy to see me?" Phil said sound a bit shocked.

"Yes, but I feel like this is too good to be true." Keely whispered.

"I'm not leaving you. I promise. Never." Phil whispered back into her ear.

_**There's something in their eyes**_

_**They want world to see **_

_**No more tears or lonely nights**_

_**The finally broke free**_

_**There's something in their hearts**_

_**The whole world couldn't feel**_

_**All the feelings from the start**_

_**They can't believe it's real**_

Phil and Keely stood in that spot just holding each other afraid to let go. Keely looked up to see three figures moving towards them.

"Phil, Keely… we've decided to stay in 2006." Barb said. Lloyd's head hung in disappointment.

"Even after I spent all that work on fixing the time engine." Lloyd muttered.

"What honey?" Barb said turning towards her husband.

"Nothing."

"Well thanks to you to love birds I'm stuck with these knuckle draggers. Hope you're happy." Pim spat. Looking at Phil and Keely up and down. There were still holding onto each other's arms.

"Thank you." Phil mouthed to him mom. He couldn't believe he got to stay with Keely.

"Well, lets go unpack." Phil said gabbing shrunken boxes and his bags and heading towards their old house in the past.

_**There's something in their love**_

_**The whole world couldn't feel**_

**The end! Lol. That was my first eva 1 shot fanfic! The song is called "_Something in His Eyes"_ by… me! lol. If you want it without the big gaps I could probably post it on another chapter so review! Hope you enjoyed!**

** 3**

**alotlikelove**


End file.
